Doom's Bride
Doom's Bride is the boss of the fifth stage of the game, Quadrangle, and is the fourth boss of the game overall. Appearance It takes the form of an emaciated demonic nude version of Katherine McBride, wearing a wedding veil and wielding a knife adorned with a rose and ribbon. Introduction Vincent walks out onto the final tower of the Quadrangle, weary and cautious. "Don't...Run..." echoes through the darkness below. He quickly figures out that it's Katherine as she appears out of the shadows, stabbing a few blocks below Vincent. With Doom's Bride making her murderous intentions known, and with it in hot pursuit of Vincent, the final battle of the 5th night begins... Walkthrough See Quadrangle 5-3 Abilities The Doom's Bride has three attacks. If Vincent is too close to her, she will stab the block he is on with a knife. If he doesn't move out of the way, it will kill him instantly. Otherwise, it knocks him down and stuns him briefly. When Vincent is higher up, she causes an avalanche to fall down the tower across multiple columns of blocks. These are difficult to avoid, and if caught in one, can keep knocking him down as it falls, eventually off the stage entirely and to his death. Towards the end of the level, Doom's Bride summons a tornado which envelops the entire stage. Random blocks will be pulled from the stage and then thrown at Vincent; if he is struck by one, it is instant death. Strategies *Given the large number of attacks for Doom's Bride, the Undo option is very useful (if playing on Normal or Easy). If you are caught in the avalanche, you can press Undo multiple times before falling off, and it usually works before you fall off completely. *Towards the end, keep an eye on the blocks that turn red, as these are the ones being targeted by the floating blocks. If you are hanging in front of them, you will die instantly. Meaning This is the second time Katherine appears in the Nightmares as one of Vincent's fears. In this incarnation, the wedding veil and flowers represents the absolute certainty of marriage that Vincent is facing, now that he knows that Katherine is truly pregnant. He feels that all of his freedom has escaped, and that he has no choice but to marry the woman who is carrying his child. This monster also seems to be aware of the fact that Vincent is cheating on Katherine with Catherine, and seems to torment Vincent, saying he should die for cheating. Thus, this monster also represents Vincent's fear of Katherine discovering his cheating. Lines Opening Lines Doom's Bride: Don't...run...! Vincent: Wha... That can't be... K-Katherine!? Doom's Bride: *crazed laughter* Vincent: A wedding dress!? Doom's Bride: No escape... Vincent: Wha...!? Hold on, calm down now!! Battle Lines *"You really are a loser!" *"Nothing but a lying asshole!" *(scream) *"What the hell is with you?!" *"Cut it out!" *"I won't ever forgive you!" *"Where are YOU going?" *"You won't escape!" *"Trying to escape your responsibility?" *"Traitor!" *"Apologize to me!" *"You really piss me off!" *"Don't you bullshit me!" *"Kill you!" *(laughter) *"Make up for it and die!" Ending Lines Vincent: I gotta get outta here... Or else the bride from hell... She'll pop up... right behind me! Doom's Bride: I'll kill you... Vincent: I knew it! Doom's Bride: *crazed laughter* Vincent: Just stop it! Katherine!! Doom's Bride: I won't let you escape... Vincent: Ahhh!! F-Forgive me!! Doom's Bride: *crazed laughter* Doom's Bride: Ahhhhhhh...! Doom's Bride: Nooo...! The Trivia For Tonight..... *The Doom's Bride may be the same entity as the Fist of Grudge. *The decorated knife that the Doom's Bride is holding is the knife that is used to cut the wedding cake. *The player can unlock the achievement/trophy "Have an Ice Day," anytime during this chapter, as the tower is almost completely made up of ice blocks. Videos File:Catherine_~_Stage_5-3_(Easy_Gold_EN_Version)|Easy File:Catherine_~_Stage_5-3_(Normal_Gold_EN_Version)|Normal File:キャサリン_Catherine_~_Stage_5-3_(Hard_Gold)|Hard Gallery AXBC_R4CIAAQvT6.jpg|Concept art. File:Doom Bride 1.png|Doom's Bride attacks. File:Doom Bride 2.png|Cyclone attack. File:Doom Bride 3.png|The final vow of Doom's Bride. Achieve36.png|Crossing the Courtyard achievement. DoomUnused.png|Unused art. Category:Characters Category:Bosses